First And Last
by Una
Summary: Entry to the skywalker-jade fanfic challenge - Death of Luke and Mara


First and Last

Disclaimer: The characters and situations of 'Star Wars' depicted in this story are legal property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd. and Timothy Zahn, and have been used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. 

Rating: PG - DomC 

Summary: Oh well .. Luke dies ... Time: pre-marriage proposal in VotF 

Comments are welcome at _[Una][1]_

****

first and last 

by

Una

Blaster fire was everywhere and every time he deflected one bolt, two new came his way. Luke Skywalker felt his strength weakening, without the chance to draw on the Force, as their attackers had been mindful enough to bring Ysalamiri with them, even his Jedi reflexes were slackening. 

Whirling around on his heels he tried to deflect as many shots as possible but the strain of moving quickly had drained his body and more than once it was a miracle that he brought the blade of light in front of him against the blaster shots. 

From the corner of his eyes he saw that while Mara deflected one shot, another one hit her in the chest near her heart, causing her to stagger backward. 

"Mara!" he yelled and while trying to reach the short distance between them, a blaster shot grazed his left leg. Biting down on the groan he deflected another shot, sending the sender of the shot into oblivion. Suddenly, mind-searing pain shot through him as laser fire entered his body. A laser bolt had soared through clothes and skin, smoldering muscles as it entered his stomach. 

The sound of the blaster fire which had been deafening only moments ago, was slowly receding. The sound of his own blood rushing through his veins was overly loud in his head and Luke gasped. Clutching his stomach wound he rolled over. When he had seen Mara going down before he had been hit, her lightsaber had rolled toward his feet, pushing it out of his way, he saw her lying on the ground only a few meters away from him. 

Reaching out with the Force, he was only reminded that Ysalamiri were still nearby, the coldness of the void hitting him twice as hard as he had felt it if he had not been wounded. Not heeding his body's warnings of moving, he clenched his teeth and inched slowly over the rubble covered ground, trying to drag himself towards the spot where Mara was lying. 

"Mara," he choked and more blood than sound came out of his mouth. The red-golden curls, that had shone so brightly in the sun this morning were dirty and sweat covered when she raised her head with effort. 

"Luke," she whispered and she reached out a bloodied hand. "Luke..." her head sagged again, her eyes glazing over. 

Ignoring the blood and the pain racing through his body and out of his wound, Luke crawled forward, his left hand trying to reach out to her, digging into the dirt that covered the ground as he tried to haul himself towards the woman lying there. He was only inches away from her hand, then lightly touching it. He felt her finger curl into his, and he held onto them with sheer willpower. 

Mara's head came up when she felt his touch and locking eyes with each other, knowing full well that only a miracle could help them, told him what had been in her heart for so long at last. 

"I ... love .... you ... Luke," she whispered with effort, tears streaking down her face. Her eyes rolled back into her head and the grip of her hand slackened. 

Luke groped forward, the pain of his gut wound almost choking him. "Mara, no!" he cried and with his remaining strength he lunged himself forward. With a desperate need to touch her, he strained and he shortened the distance between them. Trying to kiss the woman he loved so dearly, more than his life, he let go of her hand, trying to reach out to touch her beloved face. He choked on his own blood again, this time his throat constricting. 

Luke watched Mara silently, his tears mingling with her earlier ones as they fell down on her face. He felt calm and collected, almost peaceful. In painful slowness he raised his hand to her face, touching her lips, her cheek, her tearful, dead eyes. With a gentleness he didn't really feel, he shut her eyes, then bent his head towards her. Trying to keep the nausea and dizziness away, he kissed her still warm lips. The first and last, it crossed his mind fleetingly, he chided himself for all the missed opportunities where he had not told her what was in his mind. 

_I love you, Mara Jade_, he wanted to say but all that passed his lips was a soft sigh before he exhaled his last breath and collapsed beside her - Luke Skywalker, farmboy, pilot and Jedi Master was dead. 

   [1]: mailto:una@farscape-one.de



End file.
